1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion device, and more particularly to a cushion device for an exercising apparatus that can be used comfortably and can provide a ventilation effect to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional seat cushion or handrail cushion for an exercising apparatus is used fillers with hard material to be the contents of the conventional seat cushion or handrail cushion. When a user sits on the conventional seat cushion or leans on the handrail cushion for a long time, the fillers with hard material and impermeable, and the user may feel uncomfortable to use the exercising apparatus. Then, the user may reduce the number of using the exercising apparatus and this will influence the practicality of the exercising apparatus.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cushion device for an exercising apparatus to mitigate the aforementioned problems.